Tu Mejor Amiga
by Naoko Sakuma
Summary: Cuando tu matrimonio ha sido sencillamente perfecto, pero un día conoces a la amiga de la infacia de tu esposa y después de eso solo puedes pensar en esa mujer... ¿qué harías?... SS
1. Chapter 1

**Tu mejor amiga**

**_By: Naoko Sakuma_**

**Prólogo**

10:00 p.m. Aun en la oficina aunque sabia muy bien que debería estar en su casa con su hermosa mujer, pero últimamente estaba siendo hasta lo imposible por no tener que dormir en la misma cama que ella y mucho menos hacerle el amor, se sentía sucio e infiel, aunque su cuerpo no había tocado ningún otra mujer, su mente pertenecía a alguien que ya no era precisamente su esposa, alguien de cintura estrecha y piernas esbeltas.

La luna era la única luz que perturbaba en la oscuridad de aquella oficina acompañando a tan apuesto sujeto, el cual se arrepentía de todo corazón el haber conocido a la que ahora hacia tambalear su matrimonio, el que se había casado muy seguro y enamorado, ahora no sabia ni que pensar.

"Creo que me volveré completamente loco, aunque ya lo estoy, pero por esa mujer, entro a mi vida sin preguntar si yo la quería en ella, sin preguntar si tenia una esposa, un hogar... todo lo cambio a su manera."

Saco un cigarro de la caja que tenia en el bolsillo del saco, no acostumbraba fumar, es mas el le había prometido a su esposa no volver hacerlo, pero también había prometido amarla por siempre y no lo había cumplido.

Sonó el teléfono de la oficina y ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, contesto de mala gana –diga- su voz varonil se oyó algo agotada.

-amor soy yo- la dulce voz de una mujer se escucho del otro lado, ella estaba preocupada y el lo sabia, no era para mas el olvido decirle que se iba a demorar en la oficina –estaba preocupada porque no aparecías y tienes tu móvil apagado-

-Oh! Cariño lo siento, tuve problemas y se me alargo el trabajo, vete a dormir tranquila que yo no me demorare-suspiro estaba arto de lo mismo, evitar a la mujer con la que vives no es tarea fácil

-esta bien, cuídate mucho, sabes que te amo- le dijo la chica en un tono muy dulce.

-lo se- pronuncio en un tono bajo-yo igual, mi Tomoyo- y colgó, aunque se sintió como una basura por mentirle.

Se levanto de su sillón, se puso su abrigo y busco las llaves del auto, esperaba de todo corazón que cuando el llegara Tomoyo ya se encontrara dormida, así revolviendo su hermoso cabello chocolate se dijo así mismo –Sahoran Li solo resiste, solo por esta noche no sueñes con ella, solo por esta noche no desees su piel, solo por esta noche duerme con la que es tu esposa sin pensar en su mejor amiga...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, realmente espero halla sido de su agrado, no es el primer fic que escribo pero si el primero que publico, espero que si tienen algo que corregir me lo hagan saber y por supuesto sus opiniones serán siempre bien recibidas, si quieren que lo continué háganmelo saber, por que si no pienso desistir de esta idea, para mi las personas que publican me parecen muy decididas ya que creo que es difícil poner tus ideas a juicio de los demás y esperar que otra gente disfrute lo que haces y te animen.

Mucha suerte

Naoko Sakuma


	2. El día que te conocí

_**Tu mejor amiga**_

**by: Naoko Sakuma**

Cap.1 El día que te conocí 

5:00a.m. aunque el sol no salía aun, el ya estaba despierto observando el cielo raso de su habitación, volteo la mirada y observo a la dulce Tomoyo dormir con su adorable cabello negro regado por la almohada, suspiro cansado era sábado y no tenia que ir a la oficina ella le había pedido que compartieran ese día, que la tenía muy abandonada, ella tenia razón y el lo sabia... –realmente eres muy hermosa- su tono sonaba algo distante, recordaba hacia solo cinco días que había comenzado su dulce tortura, aunque era muy paradójico que la hubiera comenzado la misma Tomoyo.

"Aun recuerdo cuando me contaste que habías invitado a una amiga de la infancia a pasar sus vacaciones aquí, siempre hablabas de ella y de lo importante que era para tu vida casi como una hermana´ decías y ahora justo antes de que empezarla navidad ella se decide a venir y arruinar mi vida, hace cinco días que la conocí y no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza... aunque tal ves sea solo deseo, si eso debe ser, solo deseo que ese cuerpo pecaminoso sea mío..." suspiro largamente, sus pensamientos lo estaban traicionando o el mismo se estaba traicionando... no sabia cual era peor... "el lunes pensé que iba a ser un día muy agradable y mas porque no dejas de sonreír pensando en tu nueva invitada... lo recuerdo muy bien..."

**+ Flash Back +**

-buenos días amor-le dije con un enorme cariño, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-buenos días Shao-dijo sonriéndome-recuerda que en la cena tenemos a una invitada especial-mientras servia un delicioso desayuno-Saku llega en el vuelo de las cinco-

-Oh! Es cierto tu amiga, como dijiste que se llamaba ¿Tsuki?-dije mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a mi pan.

-Saku, amor, mi amiga se llama Sakura-dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar su cereal.

-esta bien preciosa, nos vemos en la noche, cuídate mucho- le di un suave beso en la frente y me dirigí a la oficina.

"lejos estaba de saber que después de un difícil día de trabajo me iba a encontrar con una agradable´ sorpresa esperando solo por mi, ante la puerta pude oír la alegre risa de mi dulce Tomoyo acompañada de otra risa, esta un poco mas suave y elegante... y comenzó Mi pesadilla"

-Buenas noches- dije mientras observaba la figura la cual daba frente a mi esposa y por lo tanto la espalda a mi, en ese instante la chica se volvió y todo lo que yo hasta ahora llamaba belleza cambio de significado, tenia unos tacones altos negros que hacían lucir sus piernas mas largas y esbeltas, una falda negra que le quedaba cinco dedos antes de la rodilla, una blusa de seda de color fucsia y un delicado adorno en su hermoso cabello castaño... era sencillamente un bocado de mujer, pero en ese instante sentí los brazos de mi esposa alrededor y recordé mi realidad... estaba casado.

-Amor, que bueno que llegaste, te presento a la persona de la cual te he hablado tanto todos estos días- me dijo ella con sus ojos fijos en mi.

La chica me miro y alargo su mano derecha hacia mi-mucho gusto, Kinomoto Sakura-dijo mientras me regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

Ella tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas y cuando menos me lo esperaba sus labios se mostraron seductores ante mi "debe ser producto de mi imaginación" pensé agobiado, eso me preocupo y mire a Tomoyo que estaba tan alegre que no se dio cuenta -Li Xiao Lang, el gusto es mío- le dije tomando su mano, era suave y se veía que eran muy cuidadas, cuando mire su rostro de nuevo, vi como se mordía sus suaves labios rojos, eso disparo algo en mi sistema porque a partir de ese momento todo lo que hacia la chica me parecía de sobre manera sexy.

-bueno iré por algo de beber- se apresuro a decir Tomoyo – porque no se sientan y se conocen mejor- y se dirigió a la cocina

"Mal punto" pensé cuan la vi sentarse en el mueble mientras su falda subía gracias a esta acción y dejando poco a la imaginación sobre lo que se encontraba debajo de esta prenda.

-así que tu eres el tan famoso Li, no imagine que Tomo-chan tuviera tan buen partido a su lado- me sonrió de una forma... que me dejo sin palabras -siéntate aquí, a mi lado así podremos conocernos mas a fondo-.

Pese a todo lo que estaba pensando obedecí y me senté a su lado-yo tampoco pensé que mi esposa tuviera amigas como usted señorita Kinomoto- le dije, ella frunció el ceño un momento, pero luego soltó un agradable risa.

-Sakura, puede llamarme Sakura mientras estemos a solas, es mucho mas intimo- me dijo mientras entrelazaba sus finos dedos con los míos

- y dígame Sakura´ porque yo debería mantener algo mas intimo con usted- le dije con suspicacia, no sin dejar escapar un sonrisa, de que ni siquiera le había regalado a mi esposa...

-pues Shao, no me digas que no te gustaría-y puso mi mano en su muslo, su piel al tacto era algo delicioso, y lo peor era que ese jueguito empezaba a gustarme, pero no podía evitarlo esa mujer despertaba en mi deseo, pasión, esos sentimiento que nunca tuve por Tomoyo, por ella sentía cariño, ternura... pero esa mujer era fuego que si te le acercabas te quemaba.

-pues lo que a Tomoyo no le gustaría es que su mejor amiga intentara seducir a su esposo, alguien que por cierto usted acaba de conocer-ella pareció meditarlo un momento, me soltó las manos y bajo un poco la falda, luego frunció el ceño de una forma graciosa.

En ese momento entro Tomoyo con una bandeja en sus manos, y en un segundo tomamos distancia y entrelace mis manos-no te parece genial Saku, te dije que te sorprenderías cuando lo conocieras-

-oh! Claro que estoy sorprendida conseguirte este galán y sobretodo una chica tan tímida como tu- Sakura rió con ganas mostrando sus hermoso dientes.

-y dime donde te estas quedando, porque tienes un lugar donde quedarte cierto?-pregunto con inocencia Tomoyo-porque si no sabes que mi casa es tu casa¿no es cierto amor?- me miro con sus hermosos ojitos azules

-claro, que si –"que tenga donde quedarse, que tenga donde quedarse, que tenga donde quedarse, que tenga donde quedarse"pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-les agradezco su ofrecimiento pero tengo una habitación en el hotel "Tsuki no Hikari" durante tres semanas que duran mis vacaciones, luego volveré a Japón, aunque China no es tan aburrida como imaginaba- dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada lasciva, o ¿era mi imaginación?

**+ Fin del Flash Back +**

"a partir de ese día mi vida a sido un suplicio no se como pero Sak... Kinomoto sé a ido metiendo en mis pensamientos, toda la semana cuando llegaba a mi hogar la encontraba en él, era como imaginar que todo puede ser posible, por cualquier estúpido motivo nos quedábamos solo y con sus platicas me mostraba que era una mujer inteligente y llena de triunfos, relacionada con las grandes empresas y los negocios internacionales, para empeorar ese es mi campo... "

-Sakura- suspire algo cansado, "será mejor volver a dormir", le di la espalda a Tomoyo y me sumergí en mis sueños...

-Ring, Ring!-repicaba el teléfono en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, la chica que dormía aun contesto de mala gana.

-mas vale que sea importante-dije tomando mientras miraba el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana y eso que estoy en vacaciones...

-hola Saku como te va?-se escucho una alegre voz del otro lado.

-Chiharu por Dios, que son estas horas-ahora si estaba disgustada.

-vamos sabes que hay diferencia horaria, además no has tenido la decencia de llamarme- su amiga le hablaba tan alegre como siempre

-y que quieres que te cuente? Que todavía muero de sueño?-no quería hablar de ese tema, aunque sabia que su amiga le haría la pregunta.

-no seas tonta Saku, de Li, dime lo viste, te reconoció?-bingo esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares.

-pues respecto a eso si y no- suspiro

-como que si y no, a mí no me andes con rodeos- contesto Chiharu ya un poco mas seria.

-si lo vi, pero él parece no acordarse de mí, aparte el ya tiene un hogar y una dulce esposa, creo que al estúpido haber venido- ya estaba desanimada de nuevo.

-esa no es la Sakura que yo conozco, amiga aplazaste todo tu trabajo por volver a verlo, yo sé que te deprimió mucho saber que estaba casado... -

-casado, Chiharu esta casado con Tomoyo, con mi mejor amiga, aparte que él piensa que mi amistad no es sincera, que soy una cualquiera que intenta seducirle, aunque me extraña que no le allá dicho nada a ella. -le dije a mi querida amiga

-quizás si espera algo de ti... estas segura que ama a Tomoyo?

Pero que estas diciendo, como se te ocurre?-esa idea no había pasado por mi cabeza.

-a ti también te dijo que te amaba y mira, ya ni si quiera té reconoce-la voz de Chiharu sonaba autoritaria.

-Shaoran no es así, el es un hombre con honor, estoy segura de eso-dije exaltándome un poco.

-tranquila Sakura estoy segura de eso, sino no estarías enamorada de él-su voz volvió a ser comprensiva y alegre como siempre.

-gracias amiga, no se que haría sin ti-dije pero me sentía triste de todas formas.

-Saku no te desanimes, su corazón debe sentirte cerca, además tu no piensas arruinar su matrimonio, solo quieres escuchar de su boca porque te dejo- mí amiga siempre animándome.

-esta bien, seguiré con el plan, jejeje... cuídate mucho y gracias-ahora me sentía mucho mejor

-claro Saku para que estamos las amigas-y colgó.

"desde hace años que te conozco Shaoran y lo peor es que no he podido olvidarte, pero se ve que tu a mi si, desde lo diez y ocho has sido mi gran amor, aun no entiendo porque me dejaste, porque te casaste con Tomoyo... se que tal ves sea mi culpa que no me reconozcas porque cuando eso yo era gordita y mi cabello lo pintaba de negro... pero mi querido Shaoran... sin tan solo te olvidara.

-Ding, Dong!-el timbre de la puerta sonó con efusividad.

"demonios, justo ahora que Tomoyo había salido al supermercado y el estaba viendo su programa de tele favorito... era solo tener un día libre para que todos los vendedores del mundo tocaran a su puerta..."

-haber!-dijo malhumorado Shaoran mientras abría la puerta.

-en mi país se saluda buenos días- dijo la bella mujer que tenia frente así.

-lo lamento mucho señorita Kinomoto, buenos días para usted también-estaba algo apenado.

-se encuentra Tomoyo?-pregunto la chica que lucia un hermoso vestido celeste que se amarraba justo detrás del su cuello.

-no lo siento, pero si gusta puede esperarla adentro-le dijo el, aunque luego se arrepintió..."debí decirle que viniera luego, ella y yo solos..."

-dígame desea algo de beber?-pregunto el

-esta bien te agradecería mucho, Shaoran-le dijo Sakura sentándose en el sillón frente a la tele "Dios, si se ve apuesto con sus trajes de oficina en sudadera se ve sencillamente... apuesto"

Shaoran se sentó junto a ella y le ofreció un delicioso jugo de naranja, cuando ella lo tomo y sus dedos se rozaron cada uno sintió una corriente eléctrica descargarse en todo su ser...

Sakura bebió su jugo con los ojos cerrados disfrutándolo gota a gota, Shaoran la miraba que criatura mas hermosa, lo provocaba sin proponérselo...

-y dígame Shaoran si le he cumplido mi promesa-ella lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

-promesa?-Li estaba confundido..."de que podría estar hablando esta mujer?"

-si la que le hice el día que nos conocimos-puso el vaso en la mesita de centro y se giro a el para tenerlo de frente-el encontrarnos en su sueños todas las noches... verdad que he estado ahí?-ella sonrió confiada y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de el.

-ahh... de que habla... Sakura... -ningún pensamiento llegaba a su cerebro que no fuera esa mujer a tan solo unos centímetros, con su mano en su mejilla.

-me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios...-termino por acortar el espacio entre ellos, aunque sentía miedo de ser rechazada, se lleno de confianza al ver que él empezaba a corresponder, cuando sus labios rozaron los de Shaoran el paso su mano por sus cabellos y la introdujo haciendo que su beso fuera mas profundo, eso impresionó a Sakura que se sintió aceptada, Shaoran no se había molestado ni la había mandado lejos, tal ves su corazón si la recordaba.

Así que ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el mientras sentía sus fuertes brazos rodear su fina figura.

"no puedo creer, estos labios son mas dulces de lo que imaginaba"

Shaoran había olvidado por completo el mundo exterior... solo le importaba mantener a esa mujer cerca, apenas su impresión paso, comenzó a tomar el control de la situación, abrió un poco lo ojos y la vio sonrojada y entregada a el, eso le dio pie para empezar a morderle el labio inferior lentamente, ella gimió complacida mientras el aprovecho y profundizo aun mas el beso, y comenzaba a pasar sus fuertes manos por la espalda de ella, no se había sentido así en años y no quería dejar de sentirlo ahora.

Se mordían los labios hasta que estuvieran rojos, recorrían su cuerpo mutuamente ella enredando los dedos en su cabello y el toda su espalda, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba por entrar a casa...

-Amor, ya llegue- se escucho su dulce voz.

**Notas de la autora:**

Les agradezco de todo corazón el haberme brindado su apoyo, es verdad que el primer cap estaba corto, pero intente corregirlo en este... espero les guste mucho... y cualquier cosa que este para corregir me avisan... y si tienen dudas también háganmelo saber.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

vicky kou

Ninfa de la noche

Lady Nux

Camili

Saku-696

Cuídense mucho

Naoko Sakuma


	3. Intentando vivir con este sentimiento

_**Tu mejor amiga**_

**by: Naoko Sakuma**

Cap.2 Intentando vivir con este sentimiento 

9.00pm. "este ha sido el día mas largo de toda mi vida, no puedo creer el echo de que halla besado a Sakura"pensaba Shaoran mientras acomodaba las sabanas, había sido un día pesado y lo único que quería ahora era dormir.

Se acostó, se cubrió con la sabana esperando tener una noche tranquila, claro que él era único que pensaba así porque su esposa esperaba algo mas...

Sintió como la mujer se acomodaba a su lado, y se abrazaba a el... y empezaba lentamente a besar su cuello, pasar la mano debajo de su camisa de dormir,-Tomoyo, estoy cansado-le dijo a su mujer

-pero cariño hace tiempo que no me tocas, que no hacemos el amor...-ahora ella fijo sus ojos amatistas en los marrones de el, "no soy tonta, se que algo lo esta perturbando… pero si fuera en el trabajo ya me habría contado, esto es extraño¿será otra mujer, imposible… debo de estar agrandando el problema…"-solo dedícame esta noche, y te haré muy feliz-

-pero es que últimamente he estado muy agotado, te suplico me disculpes-volvió a cerrar sus ojos con anhelos de descansar, pero Tomoyo parecía no entender.

-Shao necesito que eme digas que sucede, estoy preocupada por ti-le dijo la chica insistentemente – ¿dime es sobre tu trabajo?

-no es sobre el trabajo, solo estoy cansado y Tomoyo por amor a Dios déjame dormir-ya se estaba agotando su paciencia.

-mira no me aguanto mas la incertidumbre, no entiendo porque actúas así, o es que ya no me deseas, ah, dime que sucede, últimamente estas muy extraño-la chica comenzó a exaltarse, de verdad ya estaba desesperada parecía que perdía a su marido y no podía soportar la idea -no me ignores Shaoran necesito que me lo digas, o es que acaso es otra mujer!- ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, observo como lentamente Shaoran se levantaba de la cama tomaba la almohada y una manta y se disponía a salir del cuarto-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Tomoyo no quiero discutir contigo, y cuando te dije que estaba cansado era en serio-ahora si estaba muy disgustado-te suplico me dejes en paz-y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Le dolía lo que estaba sucediendo, oyó los sollozos de Tomoyo del otro lado de la puerta, pero era mejor dejarla sola se estaba volviendo insufrible compartir la misma cama, todo lo hacia por ella, por no faltarle al respeto ya que en esos momentos estaba pensando en alguien mas…

Acomodo sus cosas en el sofá, se arropo y cerró sus ojos, eh inmediatamente vio esas esmeraldas que estaba complicando su historia, esos ojitos verdes los cuales lo tenían hipnotizado "la he besado y fue grandioso… con mis manos recorrí ese cuerpo que tanto deseo, no como yo quisiera pero… como se me ocurre pensar algo así… ese cuerpo es el culpable de que no le pudiera corresponder a Tomoyo en la forma que un esposo debería hacerlo. Además aunque en la tarde ella casi me descubre con las manos en Sakura, esa chica se las había arreglado muy bien salir ilesos de esa situación… la verdad era que toda ella era una cajita de sorpresas… "

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

-jejejejeje, te lo juro Tomoyo casi nos encuentra en medio del beso mas apasionado que puedas imaginar-la chica de ojos verdes estaba en pijama con la tele con el volumen bajo y concentrada en la conversación.

-no te lo puedo creer Saku, pero entonces le confesaste quien eres en realidad?-pregunto Chiharu del otro lado de la línea

-claro que no tonta, no se fue algo extraño de un momento a otro no pude resistir el impulso y justo cuando pensé que el me rechazaría me correspondió el beso-dijo ella con sus, mejillas muy coloradas.

-y dime ¿Tomoyo donde estaba, porque no creo que lo hayas echo con ella presente-su voz sonaba picara.

-como se te ocurre, ella había salido al supermercado, pero sabes casi nos encuentras en esas-sonaba preocupada

-¡que estas diciendo, y que hiciste? Como lograste que no se diera cuenta? -Chiharu ya estaba lo suficientemente emocionada

-deja de gritar escandalosa, pues lo que sucedió fue…

**Flash Back**

Se oyó un estruendo terrible cuando Tomoyo estaba cerrando la puerta, extrañada corrió a la sala, encontró a su pobre esposo en el piso y a Sakura muy agitada y con los cachetes rojos.

-pero que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto la recién llegada.

-Tomy, hola! No oí cuando llegaste- Sakura rió nerviosa

-Saku? Que sucede? que fue ese ruido que acabo de oir? y porque Shaoran esta en el suelo?-Tomoyo disparo con todas las preguntas que en ese momento se le ocurrieron -Shao amor, estas bien? que haces allí- pregunto mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a su esposo a levantarse.

-pues Tomy imagínate que mientras te esperaba me di cuenta de que me faltaba un pendiente y me puse como loca a buscarlo, sabes que detesto que se pierdan mis cosas y tu esposo se ofreció a ayudarme muy gentilmente-Sakura esperaba de corazón que ella lo creyera, no quería meter a Shaoran en problemas –y creyó que podía estar debajo del sofá-

Shaoran no entendía nada de lo que sucedía en un momento estaba besando a la chica de ojos verdes y en otro besaba la alfombra de su sala, así que se dedico a asentir en todo lo que Sakura le dijera a su esposa aunque no creyó que el plan funcionara, Tomoyo frunció el seño por unos minutos que él los sintió como eternos y luego la chica estallo en una risa larga y agradable.

-Tomoyo que sucede?-ahora si estaba espantado, por que se reía de aquella situación tan vergonzosa.

-amor es que tu no conoces a Sakura, cuando éramos mas jóvenes y perdía algo que quisiera mucho, en tu lugar me ponía a mi como loca a buscar lo que se le había perdido y no te imaginas hasta en que lugares llegue a buscar-se seco una lagrimita a causa de la risa –y es por eso Sakura, que siempre te decía que no cuando me pedías mis pendientes prestados, siempre me devolvías uno-

Sakura se sintió mas tranquila y hasta rió recordando viejos tiempo, -eso es verdad, han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces-

-yo no lo creo así Saku, para mi tu nunca cambiaras, eres la misma chica torpe y distraída de siempre-le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió con el comentario –tal ves tengas razón- pero cuando Shaoran observo a Sakura y supo de inmediato que Tomoyo se equivocaba ella no era torpe y mucho menos distraída, ella era una mujer muy astuta y quería algo de él… y el que, tendría que averiguarlo…

Shaoran prefirió no meterse en la platica de las chicas así que pensó que seria mejor sumergirse en su agradable programación de sábado en la tele.

Luego de un rato Sakura pensó que lo mejor era irse, así que se despidió de Tomoyo con un beso en la mejilla y de Shaoran con un apretón de manos, no sin dejarle antes un pequeño "regalito" enrollado en su puño.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-jajajajajaja no me digas-Chiharu no aguanto la risa.

-así es en cuanto escuche la puerta lo único que se me ocurrió fue empujarlo tan fuerte como pude, así que cayó al piso, y luego me quite un arete y lo tire por la ventana-Sakura también reía

-y que dijo Li?-Chiharu aun riendo

-nada estaba muy impactado para hablar, además es muy triste con lo mucho que me gustaban esos pendientes-dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero

-jejejejeje, ya veo Saku, parece que Tomoyo aun no se da cuenta lo mucho que has cambiado-dijo Chiharu

-si supiera que ya no soy tan distraída como antes no se lo creería-Sakura dio un lago suspiro-de todas formas me siento como una traidora por besar a Shaoran y tener que mentirle a Tomoyo-

-Sakura entonces deja de mentir, párate frente a los dos y diles lo que estas ocultando-sugirió

-no, aun no puedo decir la verdad, aunque todo depende de que opine Shaoran de lo que le di-se quedo un momento pensando-porque pensándolo bien si llego a un acuerdo con el, me voy en el primer avión que me lleve de regreso a Japón.

-creo que es lo mejor Sakura, basta ya de perseguir tu pasado, es hora de enfrentar el presente, debes darte cuenta que eres una mujer echa y derecha y que debe empezar a buscar un lugar y un hombre con el cual encontrar un hogar y tu propia felicidad-su tono era serio, raro en ella.

Sakura lo pensó un momento-tienes razón, voy a solucionar esto pronto te lo prometo amiga-suspiro-espérame pronto en casa.

-claro que si… envíale mis saludos a Tomoyo-

-esta bien yo se los daré, así que hablamos después estoy cansada y necesito dormir-

-esta bien amiga, buenas noches-y colgó

Apago el televisor y se acurruco en las mantas "Shaoran porque no te puedo olvidar… todo sería mas fácil, encontraría un esposo y formaría un hogar como lo hiciste tu… tengo que aprender a hacerlo, porque apenas me des las razones por las cuales me abandonaste en el pasado, volveré a mi vida normal y mas me vale no quererte mas, aunque de la manera que besas me será muy difícil… no se porque no te culpo y te odio por haberme dejado, aunque yo también tuve la culpa…" –será mejor que me duerma ya-apago la luz y cerro sus ojos "como sería todo si fueses mi esposo ?"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Lunes 3:30p.m. Oficina de Shaoran

-pasa- dijo al escuchar los toques en la puerta, total ya sabía quien era…

-hola amigo mío, como te va-dijo el sujeto que acaba de entrar.

-estaba bien antes de que entraras, ahora Eriol dime que quieres-gruño Shaoran con la vista puesta en el laptop.

-pero de que buen humor amanecimos-bromeo Eriol

-no me tientes, te lo advierto-suspiro y lo miro a los ojos- ¿que te trae por aquí?

-la verdad solo venía a saludarte, y estaba algo preocupado por Tomoyo, dime ¿te sucede algo extraño?-Eriol lo miro interrogante.

-¿y dime como fue que hablaste con Tomoyo¿Y que fue exactamente lo que te dijo?-Shaoran pregunto en un tono de advertencia.

-la verdad Shao ella fue la que me llamo diciendo que estabas extraño, que si sabia lo que te ocurría, se oía muy desesperada… así que acepte hablar contigo y averiguar porque estabas tan distante con ella-

-mira Eriol a mi no me ocurre nada… y si así fuera y yo no le quisiera contar ella tendría que entenderlo y no mandar a nadie a averiguarlo-estaba furioso como se le ocurría a Tomoyo divulgar sus dificultades matrimoniales, esta bien que Eriol era su amigo pero estuvo mal lo que hizo, y el lo solucionaría todo…

-pero amigo entiéndela, esta preocupada por ti-Eriol estaba algo inquieto Shaoran era muy malhumorado, pero esto parecía serio-y dime que estas buscando?-Eriol vio como Shaoran escudriñaba algo en sus bolsillos, hasta que saco un papelito muy arrugado y lo desdoblo.

Lo tenía justo entre sus manos, Sakura se lo había dado al despedirse en su casa el día del beso, "_cuando me necesites solo llámame…" _el numero de su móvil y eso haría –no te preocupes Eriol, ya mismo arreglo este incidente y ni tu ni Tomoyo tendrán motivos de nuevo para fastidiarme- tomo su teléfono y marco algo dudoso los números.

-no deberías pensar así, además que se supone que tienes que arreglar y mas aún por teléfono-Eriol ahora si estaba confundido, pero justo cuando Shaoran iba a responderle…

-_habla Sakura-_

-Sakura, soy yo Shaoran… necesito verte-

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola de nuevo aquí con ustedes, le agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me han brindado y espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su entero agrado… la verdad esto sorprendida no pensé que la historia gustara tanto…

Las cosas se van a complicar para Shao así que preparen sen para verlo sufrir, jejejejeje, Saku aun no esta determinada en contarle su pasado a Shaoran, o cambiara de opinión… y aparte entra Eriol a jugar, será que descubre cual es el problema de Shao y se lo cuenta todo a Tomoyo? Y Tomoyo se quedará de brazos cruzados viendo como poco a poco su esposo se aleja de ella, estará dispuesta a perderlo?... o hará lo que sea por recuperarlo? estas y mas preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capitulo… no se lo pierdan, jejejejeje….

Ya saben que si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia para mi es muy importante, así que serán bien recibidas …

Así que nos vemos…

Naoko Sakuma

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li

vicky kou

Tamayochan

Mago

Karlashinomori

Ashanti

Camili

Mary Camui

Mokona-Alex


	4. Buscando la verdad

_**Tu mejor amiga**_

**By: Naoko Sakuma**

Cáp.3 Buscando la verdad 

Lunes 3:30p.m. Casa Li

-vamos Tomoyo deja de llorar y dime de una vez que es lo que te sucede- le decía Sakura mientras le limpiaba suavemente las lagrimas a Tomoyo.

Su amiga la había llamado desesperada hacia una hora, decía que necesitaba verla, las razones no las entendió, pero cuando llego a su casa y la vio llorando su corazón se quebró y por mas que le preguntara a Tomoyo que le sucedí ella solo hacia su llanto mas intenso.

-Sakura, hace tiempo que… yo no… yo no sentía tanta tristeza, me alegra que… tu estés a mi lado-le decía Tomoyo entre sollozos-me gustaría mucho contarte… lo que sucede… tu quieres escucharme?

-claro que si… dime que paso?... es referente a la Tía Sonomi?... estas mal de salud?... tienes algún problema de dinero?... ya me estas preocupando, por favor Tomo-chan dime que sucede…

-no es nada de eso Saku lo que realmente sucede es…- la débil voz de Tomoyo fue interrumpida por el timbre del móvil de Sakura

-disculpa, me tomara un segundo-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su móvil y se dirigía al corredor para hablar con tranquilidad, el número no lo conocía pero se imagino de quien podía ser.

-habla Sakura-

-_Sakura, soy yo Shaoran… necesito verte-_

-¿y que es tan urgente, en este momento me es imposible verte, estoy algo ocupada -no podía creer lo que acaba de contestar¿estaba loca o que?... aunque tampoco podía dejar a su amiga sola… así se muriera por verlo, ella la necesitaba y aun no comprendía lo que le sucedía, podía ser realmente grave.

-_la verdad si es urgente, necesito aclarar un par de cosas contigo, de una vez y para siempre-_su voz se escuchaba muy seria

_-_si comprendo… yo también lo necesito, pero en este momento no puedo… que te parece si vas después de las siete al hotel, en la recepción te darán el número de mi habitación –le propuso Sakura pensando que para esa hora ya habría podido ayudar a Tomoyo, además parecía que volvería a Japón antes de lo previsto.

-_esta bien parece que es lo mejor… hasta la noche-_

-hasta la noche- y colgó.

"era la hora de decirle a Shaoran todo, que le diera la explicación que buscaba y desearle que fuera muy feliz al lado de Tomoyo, ella tomaría un avión a Japón y empezaría una vida tranquila, y al igual que hizo él se casaría y tendría por que no un par de hijos… esa era la única forma que tenía de matar todos los fantasmas que llevaba por dentro hacia mas de ocho años y que le hacían sentirse atada a un recuerdo de un hombre que ya tenía una vida resuelta y de la cual ella no formaba parte…"

-sude algo?-Sakura salio de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Tomoyo

-porque lo dices?-pregunto la chica de ojos verdes

-pues por la cara que tienes-Tomoyo al ver que Sakura demoraba fue en su busca, y al encontrarla mirando fijamente su teléfono celular se preocupo.

-amiga no te preocupes por mi, ahora lo mas importante es que me cuentes que te sucede, tu eres como una hermana para mi y se que algo malo te pasa, si puedo hacer algo para remediarlo espero me lo hagas saber-"ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable sabiendo que bese a tu esposo" agrego la chica mentalmente.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la salita de estar y allí Tomoyo empezó a contarle su preocupación…

-ahora si piensas decirme él porque de tus angustias?-

-Sabes Saku de un tiempo para acá Shaoran se comporta muy extraño y se que es porque me oculta algo…-dijo Tomoyo muy seria

-¿de que estas hablando? -

-El me oculta algo, algo realmente grande… y no tengo la menor idea de lo que se trate, pero eso hace que este todo el tiempo distraído y que su atención hacia mí haya mermado considerablemente-

-Tomoyo yo no puedo creer que Li sea de esas personas… el parece ser muy sincero-

-Sakura, llevo tres años casada con Shaoran ¿crees que aun no lo conozco, tu dices eso porque apenas lo conoces desde hace ocho días… pero estoy segura de lo que te digo- aseguró.

-esta bien, lo siento solo era un punto de vista… ¿y tienes alguna sospecha de lo que pueda ser?- dijo Sakura casi dolorosamente, aunque esto no lo noto Tomoyo, ella sabia ocultar muy bien cuando algo realmente le dolía, muchos años de tristeza le enseñaron a no demostrárselo a nadie, para evitar que se aprovecharan de su sufrimiento…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Shaoran¿que fue todo eso?-pregunto Eriol confundido.

-¿a que te refieres?- Shaoran estaba confundido "¿que diablos estará haciendo en estos momentos que es mas importante que hablar conmigo?... claro Shaoran tu eres el estupido, él que se creía importante para ella, él que creía que iba a dejar todo botado por ir a verte…" –suspiro-"mínimo le hace lo mismo a todos los maridos de sus amigas, y lo peor es ella arreglo las cosas para verte en su hotel y tu tranquilo le dices que para ti esta bien…" –maldición-" pero esta noche arreglaré las cuentas pendientes Sakura Kinomoto, eso puedo jurártelo."

-vamos deja ya de divagar en tu cabeza y dime a quien llamaste?-

-nada personal Eriol pero ¿que te importa?-

-no me digas que aun sigues molesto porque Tomoyo busco ayuda para poder llegar a ti-

-ese no es el problema, y eso no se llama buscar ayuda, se le dice ventilar mi vida privada, la cual solo me interesa a mí-

-basta Shaoran, deja de ser un maldito egoísta por un momento y piensa en Tomoyo, ella esta sufriendo-por mas que intentara parecía imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, allí ocurría algo y por el bien de todos él lo averiguaría.

-yo pienso en ella, solo que en este momento tengo un asunto mas importante que lidiar que los caprichos de Tomoyo… además no tengo por que estar hablando de esto contigo-

-con que esas tenemos, se supone que somos amigos y que por ello me cuentas tus cosas-le dijo en un tono severo.

-tu sabes bien que no me gusta que controlen mi vida y eso es lo que estas intentando hacer-le dijo Shaoran

-sabes que no es cierto, y de todas formas espero con el corazón que soluciones tu "problemita", te tiene de un humor terrible y esta haciendo que riñas con las personas que te aprecian… -suspiro-amigo nosotros no acostumbramos discutir…-

-Eriol lo siento, a mi tampoco me gusta discutir ni contigo ni con Tomoyo, pero tengo un problema que esta empezando a crecer y parece que si no lo detengo ahora se hará mas grande-le dijo Shaoran algo apesadumbrado

-no se que pueda ser tan grave, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y cuando necesites contarme algo sabes que estaré aquí-

-gracias, amigo-

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Salió de la ducha con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se acerco a la cama donde estaba la ropa que había acabado de escoger, una blusa de seda blanca que se adhería como una segunda piel a su cuerpo y que dejaba notar el sujetador, una bonita falda de color rosa un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y por último unas sandalias blancas.

"debo apurarme Shaoran no debe demorar mucho", estaba nerviosa, ella sabia que le iba a decir a él, pero no sabia para que exactamente él necesitaba hablar con ella… "sería acaso que… no, no, lo mejor era no pensar en nada, lo mejor era esperarlo y que el mismo le dijera las cosas"

Se sentó frente al tocador, se miro fijamente y noto sus ojos rojos, sentía tanta tristeza que no había podido evitar haber llorado en la ducha, así que decidió arreglarlo con un poco de maquillaje, todo en tonos muy suaves, un poco de brillo en sus labios y estaría lista.

Destapó la botella de vino lo lamentaba por Shaoran pero necesitaba una copa en ese mismo instante, se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña salita, ya que su cuarto en verdad era uno de los mejores del hotel, no por nada era una ejecutiva con tanto prestigio si no pudiera pagarse algo lujoso en un hotel tan caro como ese, en la salita se encontraban otros dos asientos, una pequeña mesa de centro donde se encontraba la botella de vino ya destapada y al lado derecho de Sakura se encontraba la puerta que daba paso a su dormitorio.

Sakura realmente estaba apesadumbrada, mucho mas después de ver que desde que ella llegó, el matrimonio de su amiga había tenido serios problemas, pero la verdad es que ella en ningún momento había planeado algo así, esta bien que había besado a Shaoran y que lo había disfrutado mucho, pero que mas podía hacer cuando tenia al hombre que mas amaba justo tan cerca de ella… la verdad se sentía miserable…

"todo lo había echo al revés ella no debió ir a buscar a Shaoran, parecía que el destino le jugaba un enorme broma y que ahora mismo se burlaba del dolor tan grande que sentía… todo parecía una casualidad, pero ella era de las que no creían que existieran… aunque comenzaba a dudarlo porque 'casualmente' cuatro años después de que él la dejara se había casado con la persona que ella creía casi una hermana, porque 'casualmente' el día en que Tomoyo se casaba, ella tenía un viaje a Los Angeles que no podía cancelar por el bien de la empresa para la cual trabajaba y no pudo asistir y porque 'casualmente' un día que fue a visitar a su padre el le mostró la foto de Tomoyo al lado de su esposo quien su padre aseguraba era un sujeto muy agradable, dándose cuenta de su terrible realidad… el único amor de su vida se había casado con la que era su mejor amiga…"

Se sirvió otra copa mientras recordaba lo duro que fue en ese momento, hubiera dado lo que fuera por salir en ese instante a buscarlo y preguntarle si era verdad, pero tenía deberes con su trabajo, con su padre y su mala salud y consigo misma que no era capaz de asimilar una simple pregunta _¿Por qué?..._

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpido en el momento en que tocaron la puerta, hora de averiguar la verdad…

-buenas noches-

-buenas noches Shaoran, pasa-

-disculpa que te quite este tiempo, yo se que estas muy ocupada pero como te dije antes es urgente-dijo seriamente

-no te preocupes¿quieres una copa?-

-esta bien, pero dime ¿tu cuántas llevas?-dijo mientras Sakura servia una para él y llenaba la de ella nuevo.

-eso no tiene importancia, toma-luego de entregarle la copa se sentó a su lado.

-voy a ser completamente sincero contigo, sin ninguna clase de rodeos para así poderte hablar con la verdad y espero que tu también lo hagas, ya que por como has reaccionado debo de inferir que sabes el motivo de mi visita-vio como ella asentía y prosiguió- no se si lo has notado pero soy un hombre casado-dijo mientras alzaba su mano y le mostraba su argolla, para en ese momento empezar a tratarla de 'usted'- y le voy a pedir que se aleje tanto de **mí** como de **mí esposa, **porquesi lo que quiere es perturbar nuestras vidas…-

-Shaoran yo en ningún momento…-así como ella lo había interrumpido ahora él la interrumpía a ella

-Li, para usted soy Li, usted no es de mi confianza para llamarme por mi nombre-dijo en un tono severo

-pero… es que…-ella estaba apunto de sentarse a llorar ahí mismo, estaba tan triste, no lo iba a soportar mucho.

-ningún pero señorita Sakura, no la voy a culpar de todo porque al final yo también correspondí a sus besos, pero le voy a suplicar que no se vuelva a repetir y aun mejor yo no… no deseo volver a verla…-fue suavizando el tono de su voz a medida de que notaba esos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas," pero a ella porque le dolía, no entendía… ella era una cualquiera que lo hacia todo el tiempo, entonces porque podía notar como temblaba la copa en su mano".

-yo no puedo soportar esto, yo…necesitaba explicarte muchas cosa… pero si quieres que me aleje… esta bien…-Sakura puso la copa en la mesita mientas pronunciaba lentamente antes de que soltara un sollozo, era duro ver como un ser tan dulce como sabia que era él, te tratara como a una vil cucaracha, pero siempre venía la misma repuesta a su cabeza "mi culpa"

-quiero saber algo… ¿Por qué te duele tanto que te trate así, tu lo haces todo el tiempo¿no? Alguno que otro se te debió de haber negado, pero parece que de verdad te doliera - en ese momento observo como se levantaba y lo miraba con ojos llenos de ira, mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus rojas mejillas

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-ya no iba a soportar mas humillaciones-¿crees que me intereso por cualquiera? Y ¿sobre todo si es casado, eres un maldito Xiaolang, yo todo este tiempo creyendo en ti, todo este tiempo echándome la culpa de lo que había pasado y tu me pagas así? -

-no entiendo de lo que hablas¿'todo este tiempo' a que te refieres, te conozco hace poco, además ¿Por qué deberías creer en mi?-Shaoran también se levanto y la mira fijo a los ojos mientras que empezaba a notar que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de él.

-¡mira ya ese jueguito de que no me conoces me tiene harta, pensé que solo lo hacías porque estaba Tomoyo, pero esto es el colmo!-grito ella histérica

-¿de que demonios estas hablando, nos conocimos hace una semana, acaso enloqueciste?- vio como la chica antes sus ojos se dejaba caer de nuevo en el sofá, y se cubría la cara con las manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-ya no puedo soportarlo-esto se pasaba de todo lo que había imaginado podía pasar, ser humillada de esa manera y por él…

Lentamente Shaoran se arrodillo frente a la chica, tomo su rostro mientras que ella apretaba las manos en su regazo, él comenzó limpiar las lagrimas mientras retiraba los mechones que se pegaban a sus mejillas… la miraba tristemente, ahora parecía que todo lo que había pensado respecto a ella ese tiempo era una invención suya, esa chica no parecía una cualquiera detrás de hombres casados, parecía que de verdad sentía lo que decía… entonces ¿Por qué afirmaba conocerlo de mucho tiempo atrás?

-ya… ya escuchaste lo que pienso… ahora yo quiero escucharte a ti-le dijo en un tono suave

-tu no me crees, ya no importa, no estorbare mas… yo me iré-aunque su voz sonaba calmada aun caían lagrimas por sus ojos

-yo lamento haberte agredido, de verdad lo siento-suspiro aun con sus manos en los costados del bello rostro de la chica-no llores más Sakura-

Al oír su nombre no pudo sino llorar un poco mas fuerte, como extrañaba que alguien la consolara, desde la muerte de su padre hacia un año se sentía sola y desprotegida, muy diferente a lo que demostraba frente al mundo empresarial, pero siempre hacia falta un hombro ajeno en el cual poder llorar.

-¿Por qué ya no me gritas¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre¿Tanta lastima te doy?-le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-hay que ser un animal para no darse cuenta de que tus lagrimas son sinceras-Shaoran se levanto para sentar de nuevo junto a ella y pasar una mano por su cabello, mientras le soplaba el rostro para que la chica de ojos verdes se relajara-yo la verdad nunca quise decirte todo eso, pero es que tu confundes todos mis pensamientos-

Sakura estaba asombrada ahora si se estaba comportando como ella lo recordaba, pero sentir su aliento tan cerca la estaba perturbando-Shaoran tu tienes razón, lo mejor es que yo me valla y no los vuelva a ver nunca mas, ni siquiera soy digna del cariño de Tomoyo-

-yo no te voy a detener pero necesito que me expliques que sucede… no quiero parecer un engreído pero… Sakura… tu me estabas coqueteando… ¿recuerdas?-el le pregunto rojo como un tomate-incluso nos besamos…-

-emh, si puedes llamarlo de esa forma si quieres-ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas y calientes

-y puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué, ya que no lo acostumbras, estas demasiado nerviosa para ser de esas-le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

-Shaoran, yo no te conozco desde hace una semana… yo te conocí hace siete años-se lo dijo de una sola vez ya no quería andarse con mas rodeos, así eso le costara las caricias que el le estaba brindando en ese momento.

-¿de que hablas? Me prometiste no me mentirme-el miraba en sus ojos buscando mentira, pero no la encontraba.

-yo no te mentiría… pero ¿será verdad?… cuando mi padre lo menciono no le creí, lo de tu accidente…-en ese momento ella fue interrumpida

-¿accidente¿Tu como sabes del accidente?-el comenzó a separarse de ella para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos, solo su familia lo sabía, ni siquiera Tomoyo, solo su familia y el señor Fujitaka… Fujitaka Kinomoto.

**Continuará… **

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola de nuevo¿Cómo les va?

Les quiero agradecer su apoyo chicas, para mi es muy importante…

Yo les quería aclarar un par de cosas: la primera es que no quiero que piensen que Sakura es una cualquiera por querer a Xiao, es una situación muy complicada cuando te enamoras del chico de tu amiga uno siempre intenta hacer lo mejor para todos y que nadie salga lastimado, pero como dicen por ahí no pueden ganar los tres…

Además sobre la parte de la infidelidad, esta siempre no se da por desamor, el hecho de que alguien te sea infiel no quiere decir que no te quiera, a si mismo si te es fiel no asegura que te quiera… es por eso que la cosa se complica tanto.

Espero que lo piensen y también que hallan disfrutado el cap.

Ya saben dudas, sugerencias, serán siempre bien recibidas.

Naoko Sakuma

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

vicky kou

Mago

Sakura Ika

Sailor Alluminem Siren


	5. El Accidente

_**Tu mejor amiga**_

**By: Naoko Sakuma**

Cáp.4 El accidente 

Los dos estaban muy nerviosos Sakura no quería que el pensara algo equivocado sobre ella, así que estaba dispuesta hacerle totalmente sincera, a cualquier costo…

-Shaoran, yo no te conozco desde hace una semana… yo te conocí hace siete años-se lo dijo de una sola vez ya no quería andarse con mas rodeos, así eso le costara las caricias que el le estaba brindando en ese momento.

-¿de que hablas? Me prometiste no me mentirme-el miraba en sus ojos buscando mentira, pero no la encontraba.

-yo no te mentiría… pero ¿será verdad?… cuando mi padre lo menciono no le creí, lo de tu accidente…-en ese momento ella fue interrumpida

-¿accidente? ¿Tu como sabes del accidente?-el comenzó a separarse de ella para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos, solo su familia lo sabía, ni siquiera Tomoyo, solo su familia y el señor Fujitaka… Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-pues cuando mi padre me contó sobre la boda de Tomoyo a la cual no pude asistir, me dijo que él joven con el cual ella se había casado había sufrido un accidente justo antes de conocerla-lo miro fijo esperando ver su reacción-la verdad como no sabía que eras tú, así que no me interese en averiguar nada.

-No entiendo, tu me conocías de antes, pero no sabias que yo me había casado con Tomoyo-la miro interrogante.

-Es que la verdad yo nunca quise saber nada acerca de la boda-"Claro si de solo pensar que yo también podría haberme casado, me deprimía de una manera…" -Solo supe que eras tu cuando mi padre me mostró las fotos de la boda que le había mandado la Tía Sonomi- Shaoran parecía incrédulo aun, pero al menos ella ya tenia una pista, lo de su accidente ¿Qué le habría sucedido para quedar tan traumado?-Parece que esto es mas complicado de lo que pensé-Susurro Sakura

-Pues yo no se si sea mas complicado, pero estoy empezando a creer que tu estas loca… y estas pensando en enloquecerme a mi también-Se revolvió los cabellos mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos-Además tu padre no tenía porque contarte, yo confíe en el, juro no decirle a nadie-

-Tranquilízate un poquito, mi padre solo menciono lo del accidente… yo no se absolutamente mas nada-

-Para mi es difícil creerte-La miro fijamente-Sakura de todas formas lo que sucedió en el pasado… si te conocí o no yo no puedo aclarártelo-

-Y eso porque?-no lograba comprender aun.

-Yo no recuerdo nada de los años que estuve viviendo en Japón- Tal ves esta chica supiera algo, ella podría ser su conexión con el pasado que solo se mostraba ante el como una nube de rostros y lugares que no podía reconocer.

-¿Shaoran me podrías contar lo del accidente?... quizás así alcanzaríamos entender que sucede… él porque de no recordarme-Le dijo ella mientras le tomaba la mano en señal de apoyo, según se daba cuenta cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado anteriormente lo tenía por demás traumatizado…

Él no quería contarle a nadie sobre esa terrible experiencia… pero quizás ella fuera la llave que necesitaba para conocer su pasado… el que nadie había podido decirle nada… Tendría que hacerlo-Sakura para mi es muy difícil contarle esto a alguien, a tu padre es a la única persona que se lo he contado… y pues mi familia que estuvo conmigo en hospital…-

-¿Hospital?-Pregunto ella.

-Así es-Su voz comenzó a temblar, respiro profundo y prosiguió-Estuve tres semanas inconciente en el hospital, a causa de un accidente en el cual perdí la memoria.

Ella estaba sorprendida, ¿Perdido la memoria! Eso no era posible! Así que al final de todo no estaba mintiendo, y con las cosas horribles que ella había pensado todos esos años de él-Shaoran por favor cuéntame todo, desde el accidente hasta tus días en el hospital, necesito saberlo…-Si ella lo hubiera sabido habría tomado el primer avión para verlo.

-Para mi es difícil, aun poseo varias lagunas, pero lo intentare-Apretó un poco la mano de ella que estaba entre las suyas- _Recuerdo… que era un hermoso día soleado de agosto, yo iba con Wei en el auto, mientras que él manejaba yo revisaba unos documentos… _- "Ese era el momento para probarla, aunque por algún motivo desconocido para él, ella le generaba mucha confianza"-Dime Sakura ¿conociste a Wei? El vivió conmigo en Japón-

-Wei?... mmm-puso un dedo en su barbilla "así que intentaba comprobar que ella no fuera una farsante que en realidad si lo conocía, él mismo Shaoran desconfiado de siempre" soltó una pequeña risa cuando vio la atención del hombre al esperar una respuesta-Claro que conozco al señor Wei, es un hombre de edad, se viste impecablemente y algo que recuerdo mucho es que siempre estaba de un humor excelente… Además de cocinar delicioso-

Él estaba por demás asombrado, o sea que esa chica si lo había conocido en Japón, al mismo tiempo de que ella debió de haber ganado su confianza tanto para que él la llevara a su casa y le hubiera presentado a Wei, sonrió – Me alegra saberlo-

Ella lo miro y volvió a apretar su mano-Shaoran necesito que me expliques como perdiste la memoria, yo me sentí muy confundida cuando me di cuenta de que te habías casado con mi mejor amiga, eso era algo que mi corazón no soportaba… ni soporta, por eso es que decidí venir y enfrenarte… yo la verdad es que…- Se vio de pronto interrumpida por él

-_Ese día recuerdo que Wei estaba mas contento de lo normal, me miro fijamente y me dijo que el tiempo que habíamos pasado en Japón se había divertido mucho y que me deseaba la mejor suerte del mundo… ¿sabes? aun no entiendo porque lo dijo pero un segundo mas tarde solo puede oír el sonido que producía mi cabeza al dar fuertemente contra el parabrisas del carro, porque al estar tan ocupado había olvidado ponerme el cinturón de seguridad… cosa que ahora hago siempre por mas ocupado que este-_el sarcasmo en su voz no paso desapercibido para Sakura.

_Tres días después desperté en un hospital bajo la tierna mirada de mi madre que solo agradecía al cielo, no entendía que hacia allí hasta que llegó el medico y me dijo que a causa del severo impacto que había recibido en mi cabeza ocasionando una amnesia parcial… -_

-¿Amnesia parcial?-Sakura estaba horrorizada en su vida se había imaginado que algo tan terrible le hubiera sucedido a Shaoran.

-Así es, es cuando solo olvidas una parte de tu vida, por el momento no me preocupe pues recordaba todo excepto los últimos tres años, el único problema es que no tenía a nadie que me ayudara a recordar pues según mi madre yo había vivido ese tiempo solo en Japón-

-¿Y el Señor Wei? ¿Qué paso con él, estoy segura de que si me viera me reconocería-

-Sakura no es tan sencillo… Wei murió en el accidente-sus acaramelados ojos se llenaron de una profunda tristeza y miro como los ojos de la chica delante de él, se atiborraban de lagrimas.

-Yo no… puedo creerlo-dijo Sakura mientras secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Mi madre me dijo que yo había vuelto por un asunto muy importante que discutiríamos en la noche del accidente, así que fue imposible saberlo-

-Pero no es imposible que la recuperes, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, no es imposible, la única manera que vuelvan es que yo trate de recordar, normalmente la gente que sufre esto la recupera en poco tiempo, pero yo me cerré en mi mismo y decidí que no quería recordar nada… -

-Y dime ¿Por qué ahora si lo deseas?- Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, y lo único en que pensaba era que habían sucedido muchas cosas desde que dejo ir a Shaoran esa tarde de Mayo.

-Porque te conozco a ti-Luego le sonrió- Se que eres la llave para conocer mi pasado, ya es hora de que deje de huir y enfrente las cosas.

Sakura le sonrió suavemente y puso una mano en su mejilla, luego se levanto, se dirigió a su cuarto y cuando volvió traía en sus manos una cajita de color rosa, se sentó junto a el y lo invito a abrir la caja.

Cuando el Ambarino la abrió se asombro mucho, esa cajita estaba llena de fotografías suyas al lado de la chica de ojos Jade, riendo juntos, abrazándose y había una hasta… besándose. Su rostro mostraba el color de la vergüenza que le producía ver esas fotos mientras la pasaba una por una… era cierto todo lo que la chica decía… ellos ¿tuvieron algo?... ¿Él tuvo algo con Sakura?... La miro por el rabillo del ojo, ella era una chica hermosa no hubiera podido imaginar que él era capaz de enamorar a alguien así…

-Pues esas fotos no te mentirán, tal vez con ellas puedas recordar algo… este es nuestro pasado juntos Shaoran… tal vez así confíes un poco en mí y dejes de mostrarte tan hostil-

– ¿Sabes por que me mostraba hostil contigo? Desde ese horrible accidente ha venido mucha gente diciendo que me conoce e intentado ponerle precio a unos recuerdos que solo son valiosos para mí-se fijo en sus ojos verdes atento a sus reacciones-Para mí es un orgullo llevar el apellido Li, pero para otras personas inescrupulosas es sinónimo de gente rica a la cual se les puede estafar a la menor oportunidad que se tenga… Por eso no permití que otra mas viniera a cobrarme por lo que solo me pertenece a mí-

Ahora ella comprendía porque el siempre se mostraba tan seguro de no conocerla, así por dentro estuviera lleno de dudas, evitaba mostrarse interesado para que así nadie se aprovechara de su interés en lo que se suponía sabia de él y así no siguieran extorsionándolo… a veces el tener dinero no es lo único en la vida.

-Y ¿Por qué no intentaste recuperar tus recuerdos, ¿Volver a Japón?-Pregunto ella curiosa

-la verdad si tuve interés y hasta viaje, pero lo deje el mismo día que llegue-

-Y ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque encontré algo que en ese momento era más especial para mi-contesto serio

-Y ¿Qué es eso?-lo miro interrogante.

-Tomoyo…-

**Mientras tanto…**

-Por fin llegaste, pensé que ya no vendrías-Le dijo cuando la vio entrar.

-Deja ya de quejarte he tenido problemas en casa, es todo-Le respondió la chica mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-Pero por dios si que estas de mal humor-Sonrió un poco y le dijo- ¿Quieres un tragó?

La mujer de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza- Y ¿Dime Koji como te va en el trabajo?-

-Realmente lo que me estas preguntando es como me la llevo con Li, ¿Verdad?-le dijo el chico de ojos negros mientras le entregaba la copa a la chica y la miraba burlonamente.

-Puede decirse, sabes que me costo mucho convencer a Shaoran de contratarte, mas te vale no echarlo a perder, ¿Entendiste?-le dijo en un tono autoritario

El chico de ojos negros soltó una risa alegre-¿Me estas amenazando?

La chica vio que detrás de esa melodiosa risa se escondía un enorme rencor-Claro que no ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Pues mas te vale, tu ya sabes que es tenerme de enemigo-le dijo en un susurro

-¡Ya déjate de pedanterías que no has podido lograr nada en estos dos años que llevas en la empresa!-

Koji la miro con el seño fruncido-Te equivocas mi querida Tomoyo a mi me vienes a gritar… yo se como hago las cosas así que no te metas en esto-la tomo fuerte del rostro y la acerco a el-Lo entendiste-le dijo en un susurro mas cerca de su boca, en cuando la mujer asintió, el termino la distancia y la beso violentamente…

**Continuara… **

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, como están!... espero de todo corazón que el capitulo les halla gustado, ya saben que si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión será bien recibida…

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado…

Naoko Sakuma

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Mago (**respecto a tu sugerencia pues intente mejorar en ese aspecto, la verdad no lo había notado, gracias…

**Sakura Ika**

**-ivekag-**

**Mokona-Alex **


	6. Marcas de Ayer

_**Tu mejor amiga**_

**By: Naoko Sakuma**

Cáp.5 Marcas de Ayer 

-Es que acaso no puedes entenderlo!- le grito Sakura mirándola fijamente al rostro, la tenia harta, desde su padre se había ido a su dichoso viaje, todo era un infierno.

-la verdad no, soy tu madre se supone que debes contar conmigo para hacer estas cosas!-le dijo Nadesiko

-Pues ya estoy muy grandecita para tener que consultarte cada una de mis decisiones!-grito la chica intentando retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

La hermosa mujer la tomo de la mano y la condujo al sofá-Quiero que me escuches… -Espero un momento y al ver que la chica no la interrumpía comprendió-Yo no espero que me veas como tu enemiga, solo me preocupa lo que suceda contigo y lo peor sabes que es?-Vio como Sakura negaba con la cabeza-Que aunque ya estés tan "grandecita" siempre serás mi hija-suspiro y levanto la carita de su amada hija-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Mis amigas lo sugirieron… pensé que podía funcionar y yo…- Por fin las tan retenidas lagrimas fueron liberadas-Yo no quiero vivir así lejos de mi papá… yo lo extraño-

-Hija… todo va a estar bien, te prometo salir juntos apenas vuelva de sus excavaciones en Egipto… Y por favor explícame que es lo que necesitas que funcione, que requiera de esto?-le dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos el largo y oscuro cabello de su Sakura.

-Pues me da un poco de vergüenza, pero te contare… Hay un chico que va a la Universidad del lado y pues… me gusta mucho… así que las chica sugirieron que teñirme el cabello sería una buena forma de llamar su atención…-

-Ya veo… Mi niña no puedo creer lo que hiciste… y ese chico que tal es?-Sakura esperaba paciente el grito de su madre, la verdad era que nunca se había llevado bien con ella, pero parecía que las cosas iba a mejorar.

-Es Chino… y muy apuesto, además que aunque las chicas de la U y las del cole le coquetean abiertamente el es muy serio… no se si tendrá novia pero no quise perder la esperanza-

-Tu eres muy bella Saku, no necesitas teñirte el cabello para llamar la atención… solo espero que seas siempre tu misma, no cambies por agradarle a otra persona, cambia por agradarte a ti misma-y su querida madre le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho… - de todas formas yo se que él destino se encargara de que encuentres tu felicidad Saku…-

Se despidió con un beso de su madre y se puso una gorra, después de la conversación con su mamá tener su cabello así le daba vergüenza… como pudo ser tan tonta… solo por un chico… bueno no era cualquier chico, pero daba lo mismo… y eso que aun no asimilaba el hecho de no ver su cabello castaño… pero bueno también es culpa de tontas amigas y ella de obedecer… y…

¡PLASH!

-Itai!- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando sintió el fuerte golpe en su cabeza… de verdad que había dolido.

-¿estas bien? Aunque pensándolo bien fue tu culpa…-

Ella solo pudo ver como una varonil mano se extendía invitándola a levantarse, la tomo confiada pero cuando vio la cara del chico casi se cae de nuevo…

-Eres tú…-

El chico se rió con ganas mostrando sus hermosos dientes, la miro como examinándola, cuando ella lo noto y vio que su gorra acababa de caer su cara se coloreo y percibió que sus manos seguían unidas.

-Soy Xiao Lang Li- volvió a sonreír, esa chica era curiosa… pero esos ojos los había visto antes.

-Yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto un placer conocerte Shaoran… emm digo Li…-como era que se le ocurría llamarlo por su nombre, ¡¡era retrasada o que! ese era el problema de saber el nombre de tu chico antes de que el te lo diga.

-Por ser tu, puedes decirme como quieras-y un guiño por parte de él fue suficiente para que Sakura se pusiera aun mas apenada-dime Sakura ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

-Esta bien…-Y sonrió su madre tenía razón solo había que dejar que el destino hiciera lo suyo…

_Siento que te conozco hace tiempo,  
de otro milenio, de otro cielo.  
Dime si me recuerdas aun,  
solo con tocar tus manos  
puedo revelarte mi alma.  
Dime si reconoces mi voz..._

La miro fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndole suavemente acerco sus labios a los de ella, tomándolos en un delicioso movimiento por demás lento y sensual, como un suave vals en el cual ella perdía su conciencia y existía solo para besar esos atractivos labios.

Se separaron lentamente, y la miro con devoción –Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa-

-Shao es la milésima vez que me lo dices, además este cumple no sería lo mismo si no te hubiera conocido hace ya un año- se abrazo a su cuello permitiendo que él rodeara su cintura- además cumplir dieciocho no es tan importante-

-Claro que lo es, pero déjame decirte que fue un gusto conocer a tu madre, lastima que tu padre no allá estado… me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo-

-me alegra mucho que pienses de esa manera- Sakura estaba realmente enternecida después de haber conocido a Shaoran su vida había dejado de ser plana y tranquila para convertirse en una montaña rusa con subidas y bajadas que la llenaban de expectativas para el futuro, ella que siempre creyó que por ser él un chico cuatro años mayor la tomaría por una chica tonta y sin nada que ofrecerle, pero hay estaban juntos los dos y amándose como si no importara nada mas.

-Que te parece si mañana vamos a comer un helado-le dijo en un apacible susurro en el oído-Tu, yo y el atardecer-ahora le daba suaves besos en la comisura del labio.

-Odio tu manera de persuadirme-movió un poco su cabeza atrapando los labios del chico con los suyos y deleitándose con su agradable beso.

_Siento que me desnudas la mente,  
cuando me besas en la frente.  
Dime si traigo marcas de ayer.  
Solo con tocar tus manos  
puedo revelarte mi alma.  
Dime si reconoces mi voz...  
_

_-_Oye Princesa, hace tiempo tengo una duda…-la chica que estaba en sus brazos se revolvió un poco para acomodarse mejor y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime que es…- Aun no se acostumbraba a eso de tener la libertad de estar en sus brazos, de tener el derecho de besarlo cuando ella quisiera, de que el la llamara Su Princesa "enorme suspiro" se sentía tan pero tan afortunada que no se cambiaba por nadie…

-Porque aun sigues tiñendo tu cabello, por las fotos que he visto tu cabello castaño era hermoso…- el chico noto como ella agachaba un poco la cabeza, debió haberla echo sentir mal era un estupido, la tomo del mentón y la obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos- Sakura tu me encantas, toda tu, no quiero que pienses cosas raras ¿OK? Es solo que me llama mucho la atención de cómo combinaría tu cabello castaño con tu hermosos ojos verdes-.

La chica lo beso con devoción, lo amaba demasiado, el siempre era así de especial, sabia cuando ella se sentía mal o incomoda y hacia cuanto estuviera en sus manos para hacerla sentir mejor-Es solo que él día que te conocí lo llevaba así y pensé que como

_Siento que te conozco,_

_Y siento que me recuerdas,  
dime si reconoces mi voz.  
_

_-_Hay algo que te preocupa- Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de la chica que estaba sentada junto a él.

-No es nada… o tal vez si lo es… es que mi madre, ella me ha pedido que vuelva a China… Sakura yo no quiero dejarte-le miro fijo a los ojos sintiendo el frío que hacia a esas horas de la noche en aquel hermoso parque – ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

-Shao amor, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, no por ahora, necesito terminar la carrera y Papá vuelve en dos semanas, tenía la ilusión de que te quedaras y lo conocieras… Pero si tienes que irte yo entenderé aunque yo tampoco… -su voz se quebró en ese momento, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas he intento continuar- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti yo se que alguna solución tiene que haber-

-Pues yo tengo una… aunque no se que te parezca…-

-Vamos dímela, yo se que podremos solucionar todo esto juntos-

-¿De verdad quieres que solucionemos esto juntos?-

-Así es yo te amo y no quiero sepárame de ti-

El chico la acerco en un caluroso abrazo y le beso suavemente la frente, la miro fijamente a los ojos y con algo de rubor- ¿Quieres permanecer a mi lado por siempre?- la chica lo miro con curiosidad, esa pregunta había sonado como si Shaoran quisiera…-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La chica se abrazo más a él y le dio un ardiente beso que él interpreto como la afirmación a su pregunta, la beso con el mismo fervor y le acariciaba el cabello mientras oía de los suaves labios de ella jadeos y promesas de siempre estar junto a él, solo faltaba que su madre entendiera y lo dejara ser feliz en Japón.

En dos días arreglo todo, se despidió de su querida suegra y su novia lo acompaño al aeropuerto para su beso de despedida y así poder viajar tranquilo a China comentarle a su madre lo que pensaba hacer y volver a Japón a cumplirle su promesa a su amada Ying Fa y poder volver a ver sus hermosos ojos.

_  
Siento que te conozco,  
Siento que me recuerdas  
Dime si reconoces mi voz..._

Ella no podía creerlo, había sido demasiado difícil explicarle como habían sucedido realmente las cosas, y él que parecía un hermoso niño allí suavemente recostado en sus piernas, con sus preciosos ojos caramelo cerrados y en un mundo de sueños… Parecía que para él recordar tantos momentos vividos había sido muy tedioso y mas aun porque todo no era tan nítido como él hubiera deseado… ella estaba feliz, hacia tiempo que no lo sentía tan suyo como en ese momento, y hubiera pagado hasta con su vida por mil mas igual a ese…

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

-ivekag-

Mokona-Alex

Mago

Sakura Ika


End file.
